You have my heart
by CMJemily
Summary: Emily is kidnapped during a case, after that, how's her relationship with JJ is going to be ? (I'm sorry, crappy summary) It's a Jemily thing :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! So, here's the first chapter of my new story! Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave the frist one :D I just had so many ideas on my head that I decided to use them in another story. Hope you like it :)**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 1:**

"We're looking for a male in his early 20's. He must be strong and probably tall. He's shy and paranoyc. Look for someone who must had his mother or girlfriend or another girl leave his live quickly, that made him very upset and lonely. And I have to tell you, you bastard, that I'm going to find you! And tell you what, you better kill yourself or I'll do it myself. Thank you!" JJ leaves the press conference outside and comes back to the police station. When she passes by the doors, she pulls herself to the nearest wall and puts her hands in her face and takes some needed deep breaths. Suddenly, someone puts a hand on her shoulder and makes her jump. When she removes her hands from her face, she watches concern dark brown eyes looking at her worried blue ones and relaxes a little.

"C'mon, Jayje, you know we'll find her." Morgan says, kissing her forehead.

"I know. I just don't know if it's alive or dead." JJ's voice breaks at the last word, causing Morgan to give her a tight bear hug.

"JJ, my office. Now." Hotch orders her and the blonde already knows she's dead.

"Good luck." Morgan wishes, pulling back from the hug.

JJ sighs and nods in appreciation, giving him a small smile and heads to the office that the local sheriff gave the team with a big smile.

They were in a small town in Ohio, called Lima. They were looking for a serial killer. From what they know, he can be what JJ announced to the press. They also know that this unsub rapes the victims and kills them, but not before removing their tongue. Reid thinks it's a mensage, something like 'keep it to yourself, don't tell anyone'. This unsub kidnaps brunettes in their middle 30's.

"Hey, Hotch." JJ says, closing the door.

"JJ sit, please." It was more an order than a request, which she understands and does as she was told.

"Look, Hotch, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop myself! It's Emily, for god's sake!" JJ almost yells, which causes Hotch to lift a brow. "I'm sorry." She says more calmly.

"Look, JJ, I know how you're feeling. And I don't need to be a profiler or Garcia to see it." He says and continues. "But I also know what you two promised when you came out as couple. I believed you and trusted you because I know how bad you love your jobs." He says sympathically, which makes JJ to start to play with the hem of her white shirt. "JJ, she is strong and very stubborn and I know how bad she loves you and she's going to fight so that you can hold her when the damn breaks to her and everybody knows she's jealous so I doubt she's going to leave you here and find someone else." This makes them both chuckle a little.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry, but god, it's Emily." She shakes her head.

"I know that. That's why we're gonna find her and bring her back home." He says softly with a very rare but still a small smile. "And you can stop playing with your shirt, I'm not scoulding you." He winks and JJ looks at him.

"Hom did you-" She cuts herself short. "Sometimes I forget that I work with profilers." She shakes her head and stops playing with her shirt.

After a few minutes of their conversation, Hotch calls the team to the office.

"Any clue?" Asks JJ, running past the door. Hotch nods with a small smile.

"Finally! I bet my baby girl had something to do with that." Morgan winks.

"That's right, my chocolate muffin." Garcia replies from the other side of the phone.

"Jeez!" Rossi says, putting a hand in his chest and everybody chuckles a little.

"Sorry, sometimes I forgot you are old." Hotch teases him, and everybody laughs a little. Then he glances at JJ. "JJ? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Hotch's voice gets her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Hotch repeats.

"Yeah, sure. What do we know?" JJ asks, corssing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, Reid helped us with the geographic profile and-" Hotch is cut short.

"I'm sorry Hotch, but can we just go get the bastard? We're loosing time here." JJ looks at him apologetically but with hope.

"Alright, let's go. Garcia." Hotch gets up and grabs his jacket, looking at JJ's hopefully blue eyes and decides to move on.

"I know, I know. I already sent the adress to your phones, sir." Garcia announces.

"Thanks." Hotch appreciates.

"Sure thing. And now I can ask you to bring my sexy brunette goddess home. Garcia out." And with that, Garcia desconects the call.

"Me too." JJ sighs lowly. Morgan hears her and gives her shoulder a squeeze.

On their way to the unsub address, Hotch explains the man's life. His name is Ryan Hallway, he's 23 years old and the only child of Rachel and Bob Hallway. He saw his mother being raped by his father and helped him cutting her tongue and putting the body on a trash. His father was arrested but killed himself a month after that. Ryan was 10 at the time and from what they know, he's suspect of killing, rapping and mutilatting more 6 women, all of them on their 30's and brunettes. Like his mother.

"Guys, we're here." Hotch announces and JJ starts to sweat from her hands.

 **A/N: What do you think? Should I continue with this one too? Please, let me know! :D**

 **-S xxx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the small but awesome reviews! Here's the next chap, hope you like it :D Oh, by the way, I own nothing but Ryan Hallway and his case. And, as always, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 2:**

After about an hour, the unsub was arrested and Emily is been observated by a EMT.

"I swear to God, if you touch there again I'll shoot you!" Emily hisses.

"Sorry, ma'am." The poor boy started trembling from his legs and hands because of the glare Emily gave him.

"C'mon, baby, you have to let him do his job." JJ says softly.

"I did my job too and look what happened!" Emily hisses again.

"Ooh! Prentiss strikes again!" Morgan teases.

"Morgan, really? Now?" JJ asks him and he lifts his hands in surrender.

"Ah! You son of a-" Emily starts.

"Emily!" JJ puts her hand on the brunette's mouth.

"What?! He hurted me again!" Emily yells defensly, her words coming out muffled by JJ's hand on her mouth and JJ can feel her girlfriend's pout.

"Princess he's just doin' his job." Morgan says with a chuckle. He knows that she's pouting too, even before JJ removed her hand form Emily's mouth.

"Shut your mouth or you're the next in line!" Emily hisses again.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your arm must be broken." The EMT informs.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Emily snaps.

"Emily!" JJ yells again.

"Ma'am I think you should go to the hospital and take a look at this." The boy says.

"What?! The hell I am! Just put something to hold my damn arm!" Emily snaps once again.

"Alright, you know what? You should go check your head too because, seriously, I've never seen anyone like you." The paramedic is upset and he has the right to be. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, everybody look at him in shock.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that, please? I couldn't quiet hear you. Sorry, the shot makes too much noise." She says slowly as she stands up from the back of the ambulance and starts to play with her gun, which was swinging between her fingers, like a cowboy would do.

"Babe, c'mon. Leave him alone." JJ says softly, grabbing Emily's hand.

The boy stares at Emily with pure shock and afraid on his face.

"Dude, I suggest you to do what she says." Morgan warns.

"Oh yeah, _dude_ , you really should." Emily says, never taking her eyes off of the boy.

"Do we have a problem in there, agent Prentiss?" Hotch asks with warn in his voice a few feet away from the ambulance.

"I don't know." She replies. "Do we have?" She asks the scared boy.

"No, we don't." He replies looking at Hotch.

An hour later, they were finally making their way back to the station.

"Wait! So you're telling me that the bastard father did that with the bastard son to the poor mother?!" Emily asks Hotch from the backseat of the SUV that she, JJ and Hotch were sharing. They told her the story of the unsub's past. Hotch nods his head. "God, and my mother still asks me why I'm a lesbian." Emily says in desbelieved, causing JJ to give her an high-five from the passenger seat.

"Hey!" Rossi, Morgan, Hotch and Reid say at the same time.

"It's true! Spencer what's the difference between female and male serial killers? I mean, statistically." Emily asks.

"Well, first you have to know that there are some different things in both cases-" Reid starts but is cut short by Emily.

"Reid!"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" He says defensively from the other SUV that he, Morgan and Rossi are sharing. "Well, statistically there is a difference of-" He is cut off again, but this time from Morgan.

"Kid, the difference is big?" He asks.

"Well, a little. Most of the serial killers are men." Reid confirms.

"Alright, then that's why I love chicks too!" Morgan says and everybody chuckles.

"Hell, yeah!" JJ says.

"Hey! Until I live, you're not allowed to look at any other chick." Emily protests. JJ turns on her side to look appropriately to her girlfriend.

"Excuse me? Did you just told to the best FBI shooter what she is and what she's not allowed to do?" JJ asks with both her brows raised.

"I don't give a damn if you're the best shooter or Michelle Obama! I'm your girlfriend and I'm telling you that you can't look at other woman, because you're stuck with me. And I'm alive." Emily says.

"Well, what if you die?" Morgan asks, joinning the conversation.

"I'll probably come back as a ghost and scared the crap out of the other girls. No one, and I mean, no one besides me can look to a naked Jennifer Jareau nor touch her body." Emily responds.

"Well, I'd like to have a vision of that." Morgan says under his breath, causing Rossi and Reid to chuckle. Thank god the persons on the other SUV didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry but I think I may have touched her. A lot." Garcia makes herself known from nowhere, making everyone jump except Morgan.

"Well, you don't count. You're straight!" Emily replies.

"Oh my brunette sexy agent, you're totally right." Garcia says. Everybody can see the smirk growing on the perky tech analyst's lips.

"Anyway, what if a girl that it's not straight touches me?" JJ asks.

"I think that we'll find her body on a trash." Emily replies mater-of-factly.

"What?!" Everybody chuckles. "Why?" The media liaison asks.

"Because you may stop loving me because, I don't know, she can be sexier or prettier." Emily says. A small pout starting to appear on her lips.

"Hey that might be true." JJ repiles. Emily glares at her and even Hotch lifts a brow at the blonde. "But I'll never stop loving you." She grabs the brunette's hand. "Besides, there is no one else that can be as stubborn as you and I like the challenge." She winks, and Emily frowns at her words.

"Hey, now! Like I'm the only one!" Emily and JJ have now a matching pout. JJ pokes her tongue out. "You should keep that inside your mouth, unless you want me to go get it." JJ blushes at this.

"Alright, if you'd like to join us we'll be inside." Hotch informs them, getting out of the car. They reached the parking lot of the station.

Half an hour later, they were in their hotel rooms. It was too late to fly back home so they decided to stay for tonight and leave the next morning. Morgan is with Reid and Hotch's with Rossi, which makes Emily and JJ.

Currently, JJ is brushing her teeth when she feels an arm around her waist and soft lips against her cheek.

"Did you mean it?" JJ asks, after spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"What?" Emily asks confuse. "Damn it!" She is starting to get really upset for loosing her right arm. She is just trying to put toothpaste on her toothbrush and she can't even do it right! JJ is torn between helping her or not. She knows how Emily hates to feel useless but she knows that she needs help, she just doesn't like to ask for it.

"About me looking at other girls." JJ answears, helping her girlfriend. "Because you were being really... Obsessive." She finishes.

"Thanks." She says for the help. "Well, obviously I want you just for me, but I was kidding. I can't control you and I don't want to." Emily says sincerily.

"Well, who's stupid enough to hit on Emily Prentiss' girlfriend anyway?" She asks playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Emily says with a mouthful of toothpaste. JJ giggles at the sight and the reaction. "You think it's easy having a hot, sexy, beautiful girlfriend?" She joins the joke, although she means what she said.

"Only if it's a Jennifer Jareau, because I know that she only looks at her hot, sexy, beautiful girlfriend." She says with a grin and starts to play with Emily's short shorts. Emily is wearing tight, short pyjamas shorts, leaving too little to imagination and a tight matching shirt.

Emily stops her actions and looks to her shorts and she can feel her heart beats increase so quickly that she's sure she's going to pass out. Then she looks at JJ's face. The blonde is looking seductively at her and her bottom lip is pressed between her teeth. Emily spits her toothpaste out and cleans her mouth before turning on her side to face her girlfriend.

"Do you think their sex is hot?" She asks, putting her arm around the blonde's waist.

"I think it's really super hot." The blonde replies, giving the brunette's ass a playfull, sexy smack. Emily moans a little.

"Do you wanna see who's sex is hotter?" The older agent asks, grabbing JJ's ass and giving a squeeze.

"God, so bad!" The shorter woman says and starts kissing her lover's neck.

"Right, but not tonight." Emily says softly. It takes some seconds to the blonde realise what she said, but as soon as the information sinks in, JJ pulls back.

"What?! Why?!" JJ almost yells and it takes everything that Emily has not to laugh at the frown and pout that made their presence on her girlfriend's face.

"Because I'm invalid" Emily says and kisses JJ's forehead.

"That's not fair!" The pout and frown still present. "I'm ready to go to that awful and totally unconfurtable bed in there and fuck your brains out." She says slowly, trying to convince her stubborn girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I don't wanna have all the fun." The brunette says softly and takes some strains of blonde hair behind the other agent's ear.

"Well, that's sweet of you." JJ gives her lover a shy smile.

"Eh, that's one of the things you do to me." Emily rolls her eyes playfully.

"What do you say to a make out session?" JJ asks, linking her arms around the brunette's neck and kisses her softly.

"Jeez, you know I can't refuse an offer like that!" Emily says against the blonde's lips.

 **A/N: So, should I continue? Tell me your thoughts! :D**

 **-S xxx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the girl at the bar and the case.**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 3:**

It had been a week since the Ryan Hallway's case and the team solved another case two days ago. Obviously, the female brunette agent didn't like the idea of staying at the local PD station.

Now they're at the bar celebrating the winning of the case. The unsub was a woman called Anne Motta. She kidnaped little girls and stayed with them inside her house, in Minnesotta. She said she was their mother and the team found out (thanks to Garcia's magical tech powers) that the woman lost her baby girl 2 weeks after she was born.

Since Hotch gave them the weekend off, Reid decided to visit his mother, so he's in Las Vegas. And Hotch is with his family at home.

"God, look at her!" Emily says and stares at the girl.

"Do you think she's hot? Because I do." JJ replies, liking her lips while she looks at the girl up and down.

"Hey! I'm right here okay?!" Emily slaps her girlfriend's arm. "Yes, I think she's hot, but the only time that I saw her not staring at you was when she got a drink." Emily adds, making her girlfriend smirk at her jealousy and Morgan to chuckle.

"Well, it's normal. The blondie is hot." Morgan says, making the brunette to glare at him.

"I hope that the 'blondie' you're talking about c'est moi." Garcia makes herself known arriving at the table with drinks.

"Obviously, my queen." Morgan says with a wink.

"Hey, have you notice the redhead over there? She doesn't take her eyes off of my blue eyed blondie." Garcia says.

"See?! What did I tell you?!" Emily says, noding.

"Babe, you know that they can look but you're the only one that can touch." JJ says before kissing the brunette's cheek. When the blonde takes a sip from her strawberry cocktail, Emily can't control herself.

"I hope that thing is an aphrodisiac." This causes Morgan and Garcia to laugh.

"That's not fair!" JJ pouts.

"Oh really? Go talk to Queen Cherry over there. I bet she'll love to help you." Emily says, glaring at the girl.

"Seriously?" JJ asks and Emily takes a sip of her beer. "Fine, I'm gonna talk to her." She stands up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Emily tries to grab her girlfriend's hand but the blonde is already too far. "Now, that's not fair!" Emily mumbles looking at JJ, who's talking to the other girl.

"Don't worry, Princess. She's not gonna come back home sayin' she's pregnant." Morgan teases, causing Garcia to chuckle.

"Not funny, Morgan!" Then she looks at Garcia. "Not helping!" Emily glares at her two friends.

"Oh, my God! Look at my ray of sunshine over there!" Garcia say. Everybody looks at JJ, who is now sitting very close next to the redhead.

"She's just gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Emily snaps. "I'm gonna kill her!" She adds after JJ look at her and send her a wink.

"Who are you going to kill?" Rossi asks, taking the spare sit between Emily and Derek.

"Her!" Emily points a finger at JJ.

"And how are you going to kill the best FBI shooter with your right arm broken? From what I know, you are right handed." Rossi asks.

"Well, I could always use my left hand. Besides, she's the best shooter, not the most fast or the most skilled." Emily replies.

"Good point. But she's your girlfriend." The older man states.

"True, but we kill or arrest a lot of people that do the same." Emily states as well.

"Again, good point. But she's Jennifer Jareau. The sweet, cute, innocent, soccer star, small town Jennifer Jareau." Rossi points out.

"Innocent my ass!" Emily frowns, watching her girlfriend giggling and touching the redhead's arm. "That's it! If I can't kill her, then I'm leaving." Emily gets up.

"Calm down, Princess. She's just provocating you." Morgan grabs Emily shirt.

"Oh really?" Emily asks sarcastically.

"Alright, it sucks but you know that you're the only one that touches JJ's heart and other parts." Emily glares at Garcia and the tech analyst swallows.

"Wow, I must be alone in this world." Emily mumbles, shaking her head in desbelieved. Then, she looks at JJ. She sees her paying a lot attention to the redhead and seems totally confurtable when the other girl touches her lower lip with one of her fingers. "What the fuck?!" The brunette starts to feel her blood running inside of her, burning her veins with anger.

"She was probably cleaning her lip because of the drink." Rossi shrugs.

"Says the man who was married 3 times! Now I know why!" Emily snaps once again.

"Ouch. Okay, Emmy, take some deep breaths." Garcia says.

"The hell I take!" Again, Emily snaps, causing everybody to wince. They know how a pist Emily Prentiss is. And it's not a good think to watch. "Okay, I'm gonna leave or someone is going to end up dead tonight." She adds, after watching the redhead taking a sip from JJ's drink.

"She's just trying to-" Rossi is cut short.

"Put her paws on my girlfriend, I know!" Emily almost yells.

"C'mon, just chill out! You know Jayje would never cheat on you, let alone you watching it." As soon as Morgan finishes, Emily turns her back to the other table, where JJ and the redhead are.

"See? I'm not watching it." Emily states. Even on her back, everyone can imagine the pout and the frown the brunette has on her face.

"You're not watching what?" JJ asks.

"You and the Miss Cherry over there." Emily looks at the ceilling, patting her foot on the ground.

"Are you jealous?" JJ asks, sending a wink at her friends.

"What?!" Emily asks, quickly turning to face the people she considers as her family. "Why should I be jealous?!"

"Well, because she just cleaned up your girlfriend's lips and put a hand on her arm and-" Rossi is cut off again.

"Okay, I get it! So what? They're both hot and they both drank that aphrodisiac pink drink and I bet Miss Jareau here is horny and-" Emily is cut short by some chuckles and a smack in the arm by her girlfriend.

"Hey!" JJ frowns.

"It's true! And I'm almost positive that Miss Period on the head over there is horny too. So, why don't you come back to her?" Emily finishes, a frown never leaving her face.

"Well because I have a girlfriend." The blonde answears.

"You were married and that didn't stop you from screwing each other." Rossi mumbles.

"Oh, really? And why the hell were you married 3 times?!" JJ asks, almost yelling.

"I'm an easy guy! And what's the problem of me been married 3 times tonight?!" Rossi asks, earning some chuckles from Derek and Penelope, a eye roll from Emily, who is sitting on her seat, and a questioning look from JJ.

"Your lover stated the same thing when you were-" Morgan is cut short.

"Having fun with Blueberry Muffin." Emily mumbles, glaring at the girl. "Seriously, just look at her hair. It's red! Like, literally red!"

"So? I think it's cool." JJ says and waves her hand at the girl, recieving a death glare from her girlfriend and a wave from the girl as well. "And her name is-"

"I don't give a fuck! She could even be Princess Diana!" Emily shouts.

"Alright, are you drunk? No, you're not _that_ childish, let alone the crazy giggles and the sweet names you call me. So, are you hungry? No, you ate an hour ago and you ate pretty much everything I cooked. So, is it jealous? Yeah, but not just that..." JJ stares at her girlfriend, studying her body language, until... "Guys, we'll be right back." She grabs Emily's hand and leeds her to the restroom.

"Don't do nothing I wouldn't!" Both Garcia and Morgan shout at the same time to the two women, causing all of them, except Emily, to chuckle.

"What do-" Emily is cut short by JJ's lips on hers.

"You need sex. That's it, isn't it?" JJ asks, her lips attached to the brunette's neck.

"Wow, _Reid_!" Emily says sarcastically. "Oh, God... Jennifer...!" She gasps when her lover's hand found her breast and started to massage it.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me..." JJ asks seductively on the taller woman's ear. Emily gasps when she feels the blonde pressing her earlobe between her teeth. "Emily, what do you want?" She asks again.

"Feeling that you're just mine." The brunette groans when JJ's hand leaves her breast.

"What? Why shouldn't I be yours?" JJ asks after pulling back and staring at her lover's beautiful dark brown orbs.

"I saw you with the redhead, okay?" Emily rolls her eyes at the mention of the girl.

"Oh, so jealous we have... But I'm yours. Forever." The blonde says sweetly. Then she leans closer to Emily's ear and tells her with a husky voice. "Take me right here and now, babe." As soon as she finishes her sentence, JJ found herself been pinned against the bathroom door. "Oh, God!" She gasps.

Emily is cupping her center through her pants and sucking, nibbling, licking, biting and kissing her neck.

"What about you, baby? What do you want?" Emily asks, her mouth still attached to the blonde's neck.

JJ loves the feeling of her girlfriend's lips on her neck. She always did. And Emily knows exactly what to do and where. Emily always loved to work the blonde up, giving her pleasure and satisfy her. The brunette also knows when to tease her, how to touch her, how to _feel_ her. She loves kissing every inch of the blonde. Loves the taste, the smell, the softeness and the sounds the blonde makes.

"I want you to know that I'm yours. Just yours." JJ barely has time to finish talking before feeling two long, soft, strong fingers entering her. She doesn't even remember the brunette opening her pants, but she doesn't even care. She just wants to enjoy the hard, fast rythm that her lover is creating, enjoying the feeling that was purely Emily. JJ knows that it's hard for Emily to give her pleasure with the hand that she doesn't uses to this things. She also wants to feel the whole body of the beautiful woman in front of her against her own, but then again, Emily has a broken arm.

"Em! Oh, God..." JJ moans loud. Like, very loud. But Emily doesn't care. She loves to mark her, to hear her. And Emily knows, that even if the blonde flirts with someone, she owns her heart. Emily has the power to break her, to pull her back together, to love her, to destoy her. And neither women know how the other can love her so much. They just do. Each one knows how they can love the other, they just don't understand how the feeling is mutual. But do they care? Of course not! Why would they? They fight, they love, they play, they tease, they do pretty much everything together. And they're totally fine with it.

The only thing that could be heard on the ladies' bathroom are loud moans, gasps, whimpers and the loud music coming from the other side of the door.

Emily feels JJ's walls starting to suck her in and knows that it's time to do something that her girlfriend loves. Pinching and drawing random patterns on her clit.

"Yes, baby! Just like that! Fuck..." JJ moans and gasps.

"I know you like this. You like this, don't you, baby?" Emily asks against JJ's ear.

"Yes! Fuck, so much! Don't stop, Em. Fuck, don't ever stop!" Emily knows that JJ isn't just talking about the sex. She knows that the blonde is asking her to stay right next to her, to never leave her alone. To never stop loving her.

Both women had their experience with old partners and had their bad and some good times. They've been through so much by themselfs that they're afraid of doing it again.

"You know I'll never stop, Jen." Emily whispers on her lover's ear once again. The hot breath and the soft, real words that leaves the brunette's mouth is almost enough to take the blonde to heaven, so Emily adds. "Come for me, baby. You look so hot when you come on my fingers." In only three seconds, the blonde is gasping for air, screaming the brunette's name. Her head thrown back, her eyes close, her mouth open and her face flushed. And the only words that Emily can think of are 'pure pleasure'.

For the brunette, JJ looks so damn hot with her mouth forming an 'O', gasping for air. Blue eyes closed in pure pleasure. Pink nose and cheeks. Neck with a mark. Sweat going down from the beautiful forehead to between two perfect breasts. Blonde air all messed up from the head that moved up and down with each thrust. And that had been resting against the wooden, yellow door. Blonde brows like kissing each other.

When the blonde comes back from her high, Emily removes her fingers from the wetness that only her can make.

"Hi there!" Emily smiles when the blonde starts to breath again.

"Hey you." JJ replies, her eyes still closed but a smile is on her lips. "I really hope that now you know that the only person that I belong to, is you." She really hopes that the brunette realised how much she needs her. How the blonde really loves her.

"Well, obviously anyone can make you come. But I think that I'm the best about that. And, because I'm a profiler, I can see how much you need me." Emily says, teasingly, trying to help the blonde as best as she can with her hair.

"You don't need to be a profiler to know that." JJ smiles, with pure love showing on her eyes. "So, what do you say if we go home and show how much we need each other?" She asks with a smirk.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm really horny." Emily says shyly.

"Well, and here I thought that it was _my_ drink that you wanted to be an aphrodisiac." JJ winks.

"When I'm with you, I don't need any aphrodisiac. You're too hot to even look!" Emily says, causing the blonde to blush. Sure, Emily already told her a lot of times how much she thought the blonde was hot and beautiful. Well, not just _say_ , she likes to _show_ her as well. But every time that the brunette says something like this, JJ feels always the same.

 **A/N: So ? Tell me your thoughts, you beauties!**

 **New chap (maybe) tomorrow.**

 **-S xxx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update :/ Last night I updated 'You've Change Me' so now I'm gonna update this one :) Thank you for keep reading and the reviews!**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Morning." A raspy voice comes from behind the blonde. JJ tries to turn around, but the owner of the voice already wrapped the blonde from behind.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" JJ smiles. Emily kisses her neck softly.

"What are you cooking?" The brunette asks. Her voice is still husky from the sleep that she just woke up from. JJ shivers, she always loved the brunette's voice in the morning.

"God, how much I love your voice." JJ sighs, making the taller woman smirk. "I'm doing breakfast. I was actually wake you up and take this to bed, but since you are awake we can eat here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were doin' that." Emily feels a little guilty for destroying the plan but her voice hides something else. "Maybe we should go back to bed." The brunette starts to kiss the blonde's neck with more passion and tightens her hold on JJ's waist.

"Oh, no! I'm starving." JJ replies and turns around, making the other woman release her.

"I'm starving too." Emily runs her eyes up and down the blonde's body, licking her lips.

"We need to eat!" Seeing the smirk on her girlfriend's lips, she adds. "Eat food. Something that our stomachs appreciate!" She tries to be serious, but JJ can't control the smile that creeps her face after watching her lover's pout.

"Fine!" Emily rests her hand on the counter that is in front of the stove, where JJ is finishing cooking the pancakes.

"Stop staring at my ass, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!" JJ warns.

"How did you..." Emily trails off.

"I know you too well." JJ smirks to herself.

"Well, it's your fault! You are cooking with one of my tank tops and have some tiny boxers!"

"I know, but you are only wearing a tank top as well and I'm not staring at your naked ass!" JJ is starting to get a little hot by thinking about what her girlfriend is wearing.

"How do you know? It's seems to me that you already looked at my body, then. Besides, quicker access." Emily slaps her lover's ass, making the blonde jump.

"Emily..." JJ warns once again when the brunette grabs her ass.

"Don't you like it?" Emily starts to massage the flesh with her hand.

"You know very well that I do." JJ sighs, her eyes closed.

"Yeah I do. And I know what you like even more." Emily teases her girlfriend by pinching her clit.

"Emily!" JJ moans, her head thrown back and resting on the other woman's shoulder.

"Let's eat." Emily pulls her hand back and grabs one of the two empty plates that are on the counter next to the stove.

"You just gotta be fucking kidding me!" JJ says in disbelief.

"Well, you said you are starving. So, let's eat! Oh, and thanks for cooking, baby." Emily smiles and kisses the frustrated girl's forehead.

"Lord, help me here." JJ mumbles under her breath, watching the brunette sitting on top of the kitchen table, her legs are open and the plate is between them, giving a great view to the blonde.

After breakfast, Emily decided to take a relaxing bath. She asked JJ for help, since she only has one good arm, which happens to be the one that she rarely uses. And the blonde agreed to help her. Right now, they are both inside the big tub, with JJ resting her back on the tub with the brunette between her legs, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. JJ has her arms wrapped around the brunette and they are both with their eyes closed. The blonde is kissing softly her girlfriend's neck and shoulder, every once in awhile, she nuzzles the brunette's cheek. The other woman has her good arm resting on top of the arms that are resting on her middle and the other arm is out of the tub.

"Do you wanna do something today?" Emily asks.

"I actually was thinking about going shopping." JJ answears, earning a groan from the woman in front of her.

"For what? You have plenty of clothes, shoes and food!"

"I know. I was thinking about looking for a new couch."

"For what?" Emily asks, a little more calm and genuinly confuse. Yeah, her couch has some years but it's comfortable and it's in good state.

"I..." JJ is as nervous as hell. She doesn't know how to say this, but she has been thinking about this for awhile.

Feeling the blonde tensing, Emily turns around and looks to blue eyes. "What is it?"

"That couch remembers me of the times we fucked there while I was with Will." JJ replies. Emily knows that it's true, but she also knows there is more.

"Baby, I know there is more. Talk to me." Emily basically pleads. JJ looks at puppy brown eyes and sighs. It's now or never.

"I've been thinking about getting a bigger couch." JJ takes a deep breath before continue. "I want a bigger couch because I wanna have a baby with you." It comes out as a whisper.

Emily was really taken aback! Sure, they have already talked about getting a kid on their own, and Henry really wants a sibling.

"Are you asking me to have a baby with you?" Emily asks after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"I am. I-I mean, i-if you don-don't wanna have i-it's okay. R-really. I was jus-" JJ is cut short by soft lips pressing against her own. It took a few seconds for her to response, but she eventually did.

"I would love to have a baby with you." Emily smiles, making JJ smile as well.

"Are you serious?" JJ asks, her lips pressed against the brunette's once again.

"Yeah, I really am." Emily pulls back to look at the baby blue eyes. "Are you ready to go shopping?" She asks with a smile.

"Ready as I ever be."

"Good. But first, let's celebrate." They both smirk.

Two hours later, the two women are on IKEA. They've seen a lot of sofas, with different shapes, colors and sizes, but neither of them was the one that they really want.

"God, I'm so tired!" Emily mumbles, sitting in one of the couches near them.

"What? Already? Baby, we've been here for like" JJ looks at her watch. "fifteen minutes." She shakes her head, staring at her girlfriend. Emily is stretch out on the couch.

"My God, this couch is awesome!" Emily says.

"Really?" JJ asks and Emily nods.

"Really! Come try it." Emily sits up.

JJ sits on the couch and sighs. Maybe she should had choose more comfortable shoes. Her heals have less than 2 inches, but it still hurts her feet a little.

"Damn, it's good!" The blonde says.

"Told ya so." Emily nods her head.

JJ looks at Emily, trying to covey what she was thinking without saying a word. Emily lifts a brow at her.

"Are you sayin' that you want this couch?" JJ smiles sweetly. Emily smiles too. "I guess we just found our couch." The brunette leans forward and JJ immediatly leans too.

After buying the couch, they have to wait 2 weeks before it's delivered. The couch is a black, leather couch in shape of decided to go eat something since it's almost lunch time. So, they went to McDonald's.

"What are you going to eat, baby?" JJ asks.

Emily is looking at the ground, her hand is scratching her head and a small frown on her face. "I... I don't know." She replies quietly.

"Hey, are you okay?" JJ asks softly.

"I've never... Eat here." Emily says quietly, still staring at the ground.

"Never?!" JJ asks with wide eyes. Emily nods. "Well, then where did you used to eat?"

"At fancy restaurants or at home. I mean, I've eat some kind of fast food, but never came into a restaurant." JJ always knew about Emily's life but never thought that she never ate in a fast food restaurant!

"Then I'm gonna show you how good it is!" The blonde smiles, and obviously, the brunette can't help but smile too. She thought that maybe her girlfriend was going to make fun of her, but JJ is not just a girlfriend. She's JJ.

It's their time to order, so JJ takes the lead and orders for both her and Emily. They've waited about five minutes to have both of the orders and Emily was really anxious.

"There's a table over there. Wanna go sit there?" JJ asks. She's has one tray in each of her hands.

"Sure." Emily looks at her.

"Stop it! I'm not gonna let you take your tray! You can hurt yourself or someone." JJ warns for the eleventh time. Emily, stubborn as she is, tries to hold one of the trays, stealing it from JJ.

"See? I can take it." Emily says.

JJ sighs and shakes her head. _Damn this woman!_ She thinks for herself.

They sit in a table that has a small leather couch and two wooden chairs. JJ sits in one of the chairs, facing Emily, who sits on the couch.

"So, which one is mine?" The brunette asks.

"This one." JJ switches the trays. Apparently, the one that Emily stole is the blonde's.

JJ starts to eat after getting a napkin and holding the big CBO, opening the small ketchup and put the straw on her cup. Her french fries are on the other side of the small box that had her burger.

Emily stares at her hands, watching every single move the blonde does. Then, she tries to do the same. She opens the small box that has her BigMac, puts the french fries on the other side of the open box and puts the straw on her cup as well. But then, when she grabs a napkin to hold her burger, she fails miserably.

"Damn it!" She swears under her breath.

"Let me help you." JJ puts her own burger down and reaches for the brunette's.

"No!" Emily snapps. JJ stares at her and then holds her burger and starts to eat again. Emily sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." She says softly. "It's just... This is so frustrating! I don't know how to eat this. I can't do most of the things that I'm used to do alone because I have my arm broken!"

"I know that, Em. Really, I understand. But I just wanna help you." JJ says softly, looking at brown eyes. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but been helped doesn't make up weak or doesn't mean you can't do anything."

"I'm sorry." Emily whispers, looking at her own burger. "I'm just not used to been helped and not being independent."

"I know that." JJ says, resting her hand on top of the brunette's. "And that's why I'm here. To teach you how to be helped. I just need you to open up to me and let me help you. I need you to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you! I just don't know how to show you that." Emily whispers the last sentence.

"Letting me help you is one of the most important things you'll do to show me how much you trust me."

Emily sighs and gives a small nod, signaling to the blonde that she accepts the help. JJ smiles and starts to wrap the burger on the napkin.

"I'm sorry about last night." Emily pleads with her eyes.

"I know. And I'm sorry too. I should never went to talk to Renée and-" JJ is cut middle sentence.

" _Renée_ , huh?" Emily asks. JJ lifts a brow, warning the brunette to stop right there. Emily looks at her burger and grabs it. "Thanks."

"And I should never try to make you jealous. I just thought you looked cute." JJ says, sipping her drink.

" _Cute_ is not a word that people use to descibe me." Emily says like it's the most obvious thing.

"But they should." JJ replies sincerely. It's true, Emily is cute. She does so many beautiful things, awesome things, and never takes credit for it. JJ knows how hard the other agent's life was and sometimes it still is.

Emily looks at her, eyes open wide. Then, seeing the truth on the blonde's blue eyes and face, she smilles shyly.

 **A/N: I'm sorry, guys. I know it doesn't have many story on this one, but I hope that you liked it. Also, I want to tell you that I don't know when I'm gonna update this story, but I can tell you that I'll try to post the new chap of 'You've Change Me' tomorrow.**

 **-S xxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiiieeeellllooooo! Missed me? Just kidding ;) Well, let's just do it.**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 5:**

It has been 3 weeks, which means Emily is already good from her arm, and they've seen a doctor to help them with the pregnancyt'.

Emily has been on her desk for almost the whole day, only getting up from her chair to go to the bathroom or drink a coffee. It's just after 9 pm and JJ's day has been exactly the same as Emily's. Now they're both at the bathroom.

"I think I'm heading home. You're going too?" Emily asks, her face shows how exhausted she is.

"Oh, hell yes!" JJ mumbles. She walks towards the brunette, who is finishing washing her hands, and wraps her arms around her, resting her cheek against the top of the older woman's shoulder. "I wanna go to bed and cuddle with you." They both smile.

"Good, 'cause I can only think about one little thing that it's better than that." Emily smirks and JJ playfully slaps her ass.

"You are just crazy about sex, aren't you?" JJ asks.

"Well, when you are near me it's hard not to be!" Emily recieves an unimpressed look from her girlfriend.

"You know what I was thinking?" JJ asks.

"You dancing for me?" Emily lifts her brows, the smirk still present on her face. Again, an unimpressed look is what she gets.

"I was thinking about going home, snuggle on the couch while drinking an awesome cold beer and eating pizza. Then we could go to bed."

"I like that idea. But only if you do a special dance just for me." Emily says. The tease in her voice is showing but there's a little hope as well. She loves when the blonde dances, sings or wears a sexy outfit just for her.

"Maybe. If you behave, I'll even let you touch me." JJ whispers seductively on the brunette's ear, making eye contact with her through the mirror.

"Oh my God. Let's go home!" JJ chuckles at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but not today." JJ says. Emily looks at her in shock.

"You are such a tease!" She shouts.

"Hey! Watch the tone!" JJ says smugly and walks out of the bathroom. Emily only a few feet behind her.

When they get to the parking lot of the FBI building, Emily sits on the driver's side and JJ sits next to her, on the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna order the pizza. You want the usual?" JJ asks, tapping the number of their favorite pizza restaurant on her cell phone.

"I accept that, and I think a dessert after that is really good." Emily says teasingly, resting her hand on the blonde's thigh. JJ only sighs and shakes her head.

After they arrive at home, Emily gets two cold beers from the freezer and opens them, while JJ gets some napkins. Then, they go to the living room, sit on their L shape, new, black, leather couch and open the pizza box that is on top of the small coffee table.

JJ has her back against the arm of the couch, the brunette is on the other side, mirroring her. They both have their beers on the back of the couch (it's large enough to even sit on top of it) and a napkin holding a slice of pizza.

"This is just awesome." Emily sighs contently.

"What?" JJ asks, taking a bite from her slice.

"Eating pizza, drinking beer, sitting on this awesome couch with my beautiful soon-to-be pregnant girl." Emily smiles. "It's just awesome." Although they're both extremely happy, Emily feels like something is missing.

"Yes it is." JJ smiles as well. She's just too happy to even believe where they are now. Who would say that their relationship would last so long? They have been together for almost two years now, 17 months to be exact, she's getting pregnant and she has the love of her life in front of her.

"Hey, keep drinking your beer. Remember that in a few weeks you'll have to stop it." Emily smiles.

JJ groans. "Ugh! God, don't even remember me that! How am I suppose to live without caffeine and alcohol?!"

"Shut up! I'm the one that is going to take the violent, psycho sides of you!" Emily says teasingly.

"Hey!" JJ throws a pillow at her. "But I'm gonna be the one who is going to get as fat as a whale!" JJ mumbles, with a pout and a frown on her face.

"Don't worry, it'll be just fine. I'm gonna be the one that is going to take the weird changes of humor, the one that is going to massage your feet and back, wake up in the middle of the night because you're horny or have some wierd wish." Emily rolls her eyes.

"Are you really complaining? Who's is going to give birth _your_ child? Hun? And who's the one that is going to stop drink alcohol and caffeine? Who's the one that who's breasts and back are going to hurt as hell? Oh, wait! I'm the one!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ child now? Besides, what are you complaining? You were the one that came up with the idea of having a baby and buy a bigger couch! Are you pregnant already? Because, seriously, your hormons are really getting out of their place!" Emily shouts back.

Then, they both stop and stare at each other. JJ gets up with a frown and a very pissed off face and goes to their bedroom. Emily watches her girlfriend walk away and sighs, running her hands on her hair. If they are like this now, how's going to be when JJ gets pregnant? Or when the baby borns?

An hour later, Emily already put the beer bottles on the trash along with the box, and put the rest of the pizza inside a tupperware on the fridge. Now, she's putting the 6 pillows on the big black puff that is on the other side of the living room, leaving only 2 pillows on the couch. She already took out her work clothes and it's now in just a bra and panties. There is a big, fluffy blanket on the back of the couch that she's going to use to protect herself from the cold. Although their apartment isn't too big, she likes to leave the living room's windows a little open, and at night it gets a little too cold.

The brunette lies down on the couch, her head on one of the pillows, and pushes the blanket on top of her. Then, she huggs the other pillow, the one that JJ used just an hour before to get more confurtable on the couch.

JJ is upstairs, on their bedroom. She's too lied down on the bed, hugging Emily's pillow. She has been thinking about their future, their past and everything they've been through.

"I'm just an idiot." She whispers to herself.

It's just a little after 3 am and Emily can't sleep. Why did they just had such a stupid argument?

"You're just an idiot, Prentiss." She scolds herself.

On the top floor, JJ can't sleep as well. She can't sleep without the brunette beside her, holding her, _feeling_ her. She hears the door opening quietly but doesn't turn around. She then feels someone opening the covers and the sheet of the bed. After that, she feels the mattress going down a little, signaling that the person is inside the bed. Then, a warm body is pressed against her.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispers. JJ just stays still and listens. "I'm an idiot. But I love you." JJ smiles. "I don't know what happened downstairs, but I need you. I can't sleep while we're mad at each other, nor can I sleep without you." Emily cleans the tear that fell from her eye. "I just want to let you know that I'll always love you, and I don't care if you're fat or have weird wishes. I'll be here for you. You are the love of my life, the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." The next thing JJ sees is a ring in front of her eyes. She just remembers now that she never turned the light off of the small bedside table lamp. She gasps at the sight of the ring. "Will you marry me?" Emily asks.

JJ quickly turns around. "Yes! Oh my God, yes!" She screams, kissing desperately her _fiancée._ "Oh, God! I love you!" She says, her lips still pressed against the older woman's.

"I love you too." Emily says after pulling back. They both smile. "Let me see if it fits."

JJ gives her her ring finger of her left hand. Emily kisses the ring first, then she puts it on her _fiancée_ 's finger. The ring is silver, with a small diamond right in the middle and tiny jades around it.

"It's beautiful! How did you get it?" JJ has her eyes locked on the ring. She didn't even notice the single happy tear that rolled down her face until Emily cleaned it.

"On the jewelry store?" Emily asks. "Where else would I get one of those?"

"I know it was on a jewelry store! I want to know how you managed it."

"Remember that day that we went buy the couch?" JJ nods. "When we passed the jewelry, I saw you staring at him. I thought you liked it, so I bought him." JJ looks at her.

"Em..." It amazes JJ how well the brunette knows her. "I saw the prize. It's _really_ expensive!"

"I don't care, okay? It's for you, letting you know how much I love you and how much I need you in my life. But I think the ring isn't just enough." Seeing the glare the blonde gave her, she adds. "Don't worry, I didn't buy anything else!"

"It's beautiful. Thank you." JJ locks eyes with the brunette. They both have big grins on their faces.

"So, do I get laid now?" Emily asks, wiggling her brows. JJ just laughs and shakes her head.

"With this, you even have a free pass to get laid whenever you want." JJ says seductively.

"Oh, God! I think I'm going to buy the whole store!" Emily manages to say before JJ pulls her into a deep passionate kiss.

It's a little after ten, and Emily is just staring at her beautiful, still asleep, fiancée. _Fiancée_ , how she loves that word. She smiles just thinking about getting married to the blonde. JJ is lay down on her stomach, her hands on either side of her head and her blonde locks are all over her pillow, she's facing Emily and looks completly in peace. Then she thinks of something. She gets out of the bedroom, shutting the down behind her quietly.

JJ wakes up with a great smell. She reaches a hand, tapping the other side of the bed. Nothing.

"Open your eyes, baby." She hears the sweet voice of her fiancée and does as she was told. The sight in front of her is beautiful.

"Emily!" JJ gasps, sitting quickly on the bed. Emily is in front of her, dressing with an old Yale t-shirt and sweatpants, with a wooden tray on her hands, full of food. There's two yogurts, 4 pieces of toast, some slices of ham and cheese, two cups full of orange juice, some fresh fruit (grapes, peaches and strawberries) and, of course, a single beautiful flower. JJ's favorite, the purple Aster. "Only you would remember my favorite flower." JJ smiles, making Emily smile.

"It's kinda beautiful. You know, my favorite flower is the blue tulip. They remind me your eyes." They both blush a little, Emily for telling the blonde this, and JJ for the reason the brunette likes those flowers. "Did you know that French soldiers used the Asters to decorate the graves of fallen soldiers. The aster was also commonly featured at the feast of St. Michaelmas, as they were one of the only flowers still in bloom when the festival arrived? The festival started on the begining of September. It's a true fact, actually." Emily looks at JJ, who is staring at her in awe.

"You are such a geek!" JJ laughs softly, making Emily blush. "But you are so sweet. Give me a kiss." JJ makes a mock pout and lashes her eyelids. Emily leans foward, JJ places one hand on the brunette's cheek, and the brunette closes the remain gap between them, giving the blonde a soft lingering kiss. When the brunette pulls back, JJ pouts again.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Give me another one!" Emily just wants to laugh at the real pout and the small frown that appeard on her fiancée's face. So, the brunette puts the tray on the floor and sits on the edge of the bed, next to JJ. She looks lovingly at the blonde and smiles before lifting a hand to the blonde's cheek. Immediatly, JJ leans to the touch.

"You are beautiful." Emily says softly. JJ smiles and looks shyly away.

"Stop it! You're going to make me blush!" JJ complains with a shy smile.

"You already are! And it's true. You are beautiful and you always will be." Emily lifts the blonde's face and presses another soft, lingering kiss on the soft lips.

"Even when I'm gonna be fat and be full of stretch marks?" JJ mumbles against her fiancée's lips.

"I'm gonna love you even more. You wanna know why?" Emily says, after pulling back. JJ nods. "Because your weight and stretch marks will remind me that it was you that gave us our baby. They will remind me of the time we've spent together. That's why I'll love them." Emily smiles.

"God, I love you so so much." JJ shakes her head. Before the brunette can reply, the blonde is pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

 **A/N: So? Did you like it, didn't like it... Tell me your thoughts!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hii everyone! Sorry for the late update, but it's been a little hard.**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 6:**

Both women are on the couch watching some TV show. Emily is sit, her back against the couch and JJ is lay down, her head on the brunette's lap. The older one has her fingers running through blonde locks, while the blue eyed woman is more concentrate on the fingers on her hair more than the TV.

Suddenly, Emily sighs. JJ looks up and sees intense brown eyes staring back at her blue ones. Emily smiles down at her fiancée, and recieves another smile back.

"What?" JJ asks, the smile still on her face.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Emily shakes her head.

"Why?" The smile dies, making a frown born.

"Is just..." Emily sighs once again. "God, is amazing!" She laughs. Her eyes are shinning and her smile is almost bigger than her face.

"I know." JJ smiles as well. "You should ask a priest to bless you, because you are the luckiest woman on Earth." The blonde teases.

"Oh, is it right?" Emily asks, her own tone teasingly as well.

JJ nods and shifts, so she's lay on her back. "Yes, it is. You, my beautiful girl, are getting married to a Jareau. There are only a few people capable of it."

"So, it's some kind of miracle?" Emily asks.

"You could say so." JJ's tone is smug.

"And tell me this, Miss Jareau, how many Jareaus are ticklish?" Emily barely has time to finish her sentence, when she hears the blonde giggling and squirting.

"Stop it!" JJ pleads between giggles and squeals.

"Nope." Emily denies. Her hands are tickling the most sensitive part of her fiancée's body: her sides.

"Em!" JJ screams and finally has some strengh to get up and run. But when she looks behind, she sees the brunette running after her.

"You know I'll get you." Emily says smugly, standing behind the couch while the blonde is in front of it.

"No, you won't!" JJ's face is still pink from her breathless giggles and small run.

"Yes, I will." Emily runs to the left arm of the couch, making the blonde run to the right arm, which is bigger, since is the side that has the chaise-longue.

"How?" JJ asks. As soon as the words come out of her mouth, the brunette jumps on top of the couch and JJ runs to the kitchen, that is on the other side of the house. In only two seconds, fast footsteps are following her. When they reach the kitchen, JJ looks behind her and sees a very seductive Emily Prentiss undressing herself slowly. JJ lets her eyes stare at the new skin showing from her fiancée's stomach.

"Are you coming to help me?" Emily asks seductively, her hands stopping from undressing her t-shirt. JJ looks up and sees Emily biting her lip, staring at her.

The blonde walks slowly towards the taller woman, her own lip pressed between her teeth, and grabs Emily's t-shirt. But then, strong hands grab her wrists and pull, making the blonde stumble against the brunette's body. JJ gasps in surprise as Emily grabs her ass and presses herself against the shorter woman.

"See? I told you I'd catch you." Emily smirks.

"Are you serious? That was a very _very_ low one, Prentiss!" JJ rolls her eyes. She tries to get away from her fiancée's grasp, but found herself unable to move. Emily is nipping lightly on her neck.

"Tryin' to get away from me again, Jareau?" Emily asks, her lips and teeth still pressed against the blonde's neck.

"Oh..." JJ moans lowly, her head thrown to the side, beging silently for more to her lover.

"Get your sweet ass upstairs, blondie." Emily gives one last kiss on her fiancée's neck before squeeze hard the blonde's ass once again. JJ can only moan and nod. "Now." Emily orders. Her tone making the blonde even more wet.

On other day, JJ would answear her lover. Emily knows how much JJ hates been called 'shortie' or 'blondie' but it's something that the brunette can't control. She thinks that JJ looks damn cute when she's pouting or mad, although she hates when the blonde uses sex to make her stop from calling her those names.

An hour later, JJ is talking to her mother on the phone, Emily is hearing it. Henry is on vacations with them and both JJ and Emily miss him. And he misses both of his mommies.

"Mom, can we talk to Henry, please?" JJ asks.

" _Alright. Wait a sec._ _ **Henry!**_ " They chuckle hearing Sandy calling for the little boy. They hear him running down the stairs and asking 'what did I do?', making his moms and granny (as he calls Sandy) chuckle. " _Nothing that I know of, but your mommies want to-"_ Sandy is cut short by a squeal.

" _Mommies!"_ Henry yells on the phone. His moms bet that he's boucing and he surely stole the phone from his grandmother's hand. Imediatly, a smile forms on both women's face.

"Hi, little man!" JJ greats him.

"Hi, buddy!" Emily says at the same time as her fiancée.

" _Why are you always talkin' at the same time?"_ Henry asks with the innocence of a five year old.

"We are just too happy to hear you." Emily answears.

" _I'm happy to hear you too, but I don't talk at the same time as you and mama do."_ Henry answears.

"We know that, little man. But we just can't control ourselves." JJ says. She hears a sniff and looks towards her fiancée. "Em?" JJ whispers, resting her free hand on the brunette's cheek.

"I'm fine. Just too happy." Emily replies, whispering and sniffing again.

" _Mommy? Are you crying? Don't cry. It's sad. I don't want you be sad. I'm here and mama is there."_ With all the sweetness in the world, the little boy says this, not giving time for either of his moms to reply.

Emily looks at the phone, like she's looking at her son. "My God, I love you so much, prince." She looks at JJ and sees her smiling at the phone.

" _I love you too, mommy!"_ He says, with a big grin on his face.

"Hey! What about me?" JJ asks with a pout, making both her son and fiancée to laugh.

" _Don't worry, mama. Me and mommy love you too._ " Henry says with a giggle.

"He's right. We both love you." Emily leans forward and kisses JJ softly.

" _ **Henry Prentiss Jareau LaMontagne!**_ " Sandy yells.

"Henry, what did you do?" JJ asks.

" _Noth-_ " Henry is cut short.

"Don't 'nothing' us, Henry!" Emily's tone is one of warning. Although the brunette, or the blonde for that matter, never lifted a hand to hurt the boy, he always seemed to respect more Emily's tone than his biological mother.

" _ **Henry, come here. Now!**_ " Sandy orders him.

" _Mommies!_ " Henry's tone is one of pleading.

"What did you do, Henry?" Emily asks one last time, or so shows her tone.

" _ **Why did you do this?**_ " Sandy's tone is sad, a little hurt, maybe. And of course, mad.

"Henry?" JJ asks.

" _I goed outside to grab flowers to give you two when I get back home. But granny doesn't like it._ " He's tone is sad and he's probably pouting.

"It's 'went', baby, not 'goed'. But why is granny sad? Did you destroyed her gardner?" Emily asks. She and JJ have been working on the boy's grammar, something that it seems to make him upset. He's just as stubborn as Emily, but he hates been corrected, like JJ.

" _I only grabs some flowers, but maybe too much._ " Henry is now accusing himself. For any other person, it would seem that he feels sorry for what he did, and he is. But at the same time, he is blaming himself for his grandmother's sadness.

 **A/N: Don't worry, I'll post the rest of the chap tomorrow or tonight :D**

 **Besides, I'm sorry for the late update. But maybe I'll only post on weekends. :(**

 **Well, tell me your thoughts!**

 **-S xxx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the rest of the chap! Sorry for the late update, but I had some issues with my laptop and I had to borrow my cousin's. :D**

 **Let's read!**

"It's 'grabbed', but okay. Buddy, why is granny upset?" Emily's tone softened a lot. She and JJ know how Henry is when he thinks he didn't do anything wrong but made someone sad or upset. Sometimes he even cries.

" _I-I went to-to the gardner and gra-grabbed so-some flowers for y-you both. M-maybe I-I grabbed some th-that granny li-likes too much._ " Henry is now sobbing, making his mothers concern and at the same time, sad for him. He really doesn't know what he did and sooner or later he'll start crying.

"Hey, little man, it's okay. Just let me talk to granny, okay?" JJ asks softly. She glances at Emily and they both change a look that shows the other one how much they believe their son.

" _O-okay. I love you bo-both._ " Henry says, still sobbing.

"We love you too, baby." Emily and JJ reply at the same time.

" _You talked at the same time, again._ " The little boy says. Both women look at each other again, changing another look that says that the boy is probably smiling already.

"Yes, we did." JJ replies.

"And we did it because-" Emily is cut short.

" _Because you are happy to hear me. And because you love me._ " This time it was time for his moms to smile.

"That's right, buddy." Emily says. JJ grabs her hand and gives a little squeeze.

A few seconds later, Sandy picked up the phone.

" _Hello?_ " The older blonde says.

"Hey, mom. What happened?" JJ asks. Now it's time for Emily to give a squeeze on her hand.

" _He came to the gardner and he grabbed some flowers._ " Sandy answears.

"Yeah, we know that. But, he already have done that before." The brunette says.

" _Yes, but this time he grabbed the last flowers that were alive and that Rosaline planted._ " JJ and Emily change another look. Now they know why Sandy was so upset.

"Oh." Emily whispers.

"But, mom, he didn't know that. He doesn't even know about Rose." JJ used to call her sister Rose. When she was younger she explained that it made her feel closer to her sister, even before she died.

" _I know that. And I'm feeling terrible because I don't know how to tell him that. And how to apologise to him._ " Sandy finishes.

"Sandy, can I speak to Henry a little bit, please?" Emily asks.

" _Okay._ " Comes the short reply. Another few seconds later, and the boy talks.

" _Mommy?_ "

"Hey again, prince." Emily imediatly smiles. Talking to her son always seemed to make things easier, even if they already are easy.

" _Did granny tell you why she was mad?_ " Henry's voice is soft, almost as a whisper.

"Yes, she did, buddy. But, hey, let's not talk about it now." The brunette replies softly.

" _Okay_." His moms could say that he is a little confuse, so Emily speaks again.

"I'm gonna tell you this, Henry, because I know you are a good boy." JJ looks at her fiancée just as confuse as her son, but remeins quiet. "There was a beautiful girl, as beautiful as mama. She was unhappy and no one knows why." Emily glances at the blonde, who already has tears in her eyes. The blonde knows what the brunette is doing, but again she just listens. "She used to be happy, but she just wasn't anymore. So, she did the only thing she could do."

" _And what is that_?" The blonde boy asks.

"She..." Emily swallows, the blonde woman already has tears streaming down her face. "She went to Heaven." It was just a little loud than a whisper, loud enough for the boy hear.

" _But you and mama say that Heaven is a good place_." Henry says.

"And it is, little man. She just went to Heaven because she wanted to. She could have stayed here and meet you, me and your uncles and aunt bu-" JJ looks at her fiancée with a frown.

"What the hell are you sayin'?!" JJ snaps, causing the brunette to jump a little. "Are you **accusing** her?!" JJ stands up and looks at Emily square in the eyes.

"W-what?! Of course not!" Emily says firmly, yet softly.

"Yes, you are! You have **no** right of doin' it!" JJ shouts again. Emily has a confuse frown on her face. "You are an hypocrat! God, you are such a bitch!" JJ runs to the bedroom, leaving a very confuse and offended brunette on the couch and a crying boy on the other side of the phone.

 _What the fuck?_ Emily thinks to herself, staring at the stairs. Then she hears a soft cry on the other side of the phone and remembers that Henry heard all of that was said.

"Baby? It's okay. Breath. In and out." She says softly to the boy. She hears him doing what he was told. "That's it, buddy. Just in and out. Slowly."

Three hours passed and Emily tried to talk to the blonde woman four times. She just can't stop thinking about what happened. Looking back, she understands the way it sounded, but she thought the blonde knew she would never judge Rosaline or anyone from JJ's family, for that matter.

JJ has been crying all this time. Looking back, she knows that the brunette would never accuse someone from her family, or judge. The brunette already tried to talk to her, but she can't. At least not now. She feels really bad from treating Emily like that, and the brunette trying to talk to her and been preoccupied about her only made the blonde feel even worse.

Now, Emily is again lay on the couch, hugging Henry's teddy bear and JJ's panda. The ones that smell both the little boy and JJ. He takes the bear to everywhere he goes, but he forgot him when he went with his grandparents on vacation. JJ likes to put the panda on her's and Emily's bed, but two days ago the blonde spilled orange juice on it. The brunette remembers the day she got the bears.

 _Flashback..._

 _It is a really nice night. The wind isn't too cold, just enough to shake smoothly the trees' leaves. There are people everywhere, but somehow Emily feels like it is just her and the beautiful blonde next to her._

 _The brunette has her heart racing, and it only gets worse when the blonde takes her hand. They are on their second date. She decided to let the blue eyed woman choose the place, something that JJ would never expect. Everytime that she tried to go out with Will, he was tired or watching some stupid TV shows. And the very-barely-existing times they went out, he never let JJ choose the place, so they always ended up on a crappy diner or in some restaurant on the mall._

 _So now they are in a small amusement park, in one of the suburbs of DC._

 _"Oh, my God!" The blonde almost squeals and stops on her tracks, making the brunette stop as well._

 _"What?" The brunette asks, confusion written on her face._

 _"Look!" The brunette does as she was told and looks in the direction of JJ's finger. "That panda is_ _ **so**_ _cute! God, I'm gonna play that thing!" It was a small banking, those that you have to hit the target with a ball and if you can throw the cans to the ground you win a prize. Well, the blonde fell in love with a teddy bear, a panda._

 _The blonde starts to almost run towards the banking, but the other agent stops her. JJ looks at her._

 _"Let me win it for you." The brunette says this with such a firmness on her voice, but at the same time she was asking and pleading to the blonde._

 _The shorter woman, that now has the same height as the older woman thanks to the heels, was taken aback. "Really?" She asks._

 _"Really." Emily tries to assure her with her brown orbs._

 _"O-okay."_ Great! _JJ thinks to herself,_ That's a great word! She's here all sweet and cute to you, and you just say 'okay'? Really, Jennifer?! _Then, she pulls the brunette towards her and they both stare into each other's eyes. A few seconds later, the blonde caresses the pale cheek of the woman in front of her and whispers "Thank you." before kissing the lightly red lips._

 _"It's all my pleasure." The brunette smirks during the kiss and JJ knows she's talking about the kiss and smiles on the kiss as well. Then, the blonde pulled away, giving the perfect excuse for the brunette to press the blonde's lower lip between her teeth, causing the blonde to smirk._

 _"Oh, Agent Prentiss, you are a naughty girl." JJ lowers her voice and stares at the brown orbs that are staring back at her blue ones, and licks her lower lip._

 _"You have no idea." Emily replies. The blonde lifts a brow and smirks._

 _"Show me." JJ purrs and Emily can only grab the blonde's ass and bring her body against hers and quickly pushes her tongue inside the warm mouth. They both moan. But then, the blonde remembers where they are and pulls back, but nor before licking the brunette's lips teasingly. "Everybody can see us!" JJ says in a high pitch whisper._

 _"I don't care. I'm naughty, remember?" The brunette smirks and looks around. No one seemed to be paying them any attention and she gives a light squeeze on the blonde's ass._

 _"We are going to finish this somewhere else. But first, I want my panda!" The blonde almost pouts at the last part._

 _"Okay, but I'll remember what you said now." The smirk still present on the profiler's lips._

 _"I would like that." The blonde smirks back._

 _They walk hand in hand towards the small banking. Once there, they let go of each other's hand and the brunette hands the owner 5$, which gives her two shots with the balls made of sponge. The blonde gives her a quick peck on the cheek, causing the brunette to look at her._

 _"Just wishing you good luck." The blonde winks. Emily smiles a little shy, which didn't go unnotice by the media liaison._

 _"Okay." Dark chocolate brown eyes stare on white cans and the brunette takes a deep breath. "Let's win some teddy bears." This caused a blonde brow to raise._

 _The paler woman lifts her right hand, stares at the can that is on the middle of the pyramid made by 5 cans and after a few seconds, throws the ball. A squeal and the sounds of the cans falling on the ground are the only things that the brunette registered before a rough yet sexy kiss is pressed against her lips._

 _"You want the panda, right?" The man asks, amusement present in his voice._

 _"Yes, please." Emily replies after pulling back from the kiss. The man hands her the panda, which she gave to the blonde._

 _"Thank you." The blonde kiss her softly and hugs her._

 _"You don't have to thank me." The brunette replies._

 _"Of course I do!" JJ pouts and the older woman kisses her softly._

 _"No, you don't. I did this because I wanted to." The brunette smiles, causing the blonde to smile as well._

 _"You two look cute together." The man smiles, and both women blush a little._

 _"Thank you." They both say._

 _"Sure thing. Tell you what, I'll even let you take another teddy bear." The man offers._

 _"What? No, we can't accept that." Emily replies._

 _"Of course you do! I recognize true love when I see it." The man smiles kindly and blue and brown orbs meet. They never actually told they loved each other, at least they never said they are in love with one another. "I used to look at my wife the same way you two look at each other."_

 _Trying to change the subject, the brunette asks. "_ _ **Used**_ _? What happened? I mean, it's not my business, I just-" Emily cuts herself short and turns a little pink._

 _"It's okay. Susie passed away two years ago, car accident." The man explains, sadness creeping on his eyes. "She took my son with her as well. At least I know they're not alone." He sighs. "We actually met in this same very amusement park. My dad owned this same bankering and he was sick that day, so I came work for him. Then, I saw her. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He smiles at the memory. Both woman have smiles on their faces as well. "She came here and won a teddy turtle." He chuckles. "I found out it was her favorite animal. Since that day, I've never stop thinking about her." He's smile dies when he comes back to reality._

 _"I'm so sorry for your loss." JJ says sincerily._

 _"Me too. And that's a beautiful story." Emily smiles sadly at him._

 _"Yeah, I'm sorry too." He sighs again. "But, my offer is still on the table. And I won't take a 'no' for a answear." He smiles at them._

 _"Alright, then!" JJ chuckles._

 _"Well, in that case, I'll take that one." Emily points to a light brown bear, with dark brown eyes, a blue bow around his neck and has a smile on his face. The man hands her the bear. "Thank you so much." She smiles._

 _"No need to thank me. Go and have fun." He says with a smile._

 _After they goodbye's and even giving him their cards with their number, the two women are walking hand in hand slowly, just enjoying the company of each other and the smooth breeze._

 _"Do you think Henry will like this one?" The brunette breaks the unusual silence that fell between them._

 _"Yeah, I really do. Especially because you were the one that choose it." The blonde answears honestly. Emily and Henry are totally crazy for each other. Once, the little boy even asked his mommy if the brunette would mind him to call her mommy as well. That brought some tears to the blonde. "But why?"_

 _"Because I want to give him this." The brunette lifts her hand, telling the blonde that she was planning on give the boy the teddy bear._

 _"Oh, Em, he would totally love it." The blonde says in awe._

 _"Ya think?" The brunette asks, blushing a little again._

 _"I'm a hundred per cent sure he will." JJ stops in front of the older woman and lifts her hand, caressing the brunette's cheek. "I love you." She whispers when brown eyes lock with her blue ones._

 _"You do?" The brunette whispers back, her eyes widening. The media liaison nod with a small smile on her face._

 _"I do." Her smile grows bigger when she sees the taller woman smiling as well._

 _"I love you too." They both have big grins on their faces. She takes a step forward and caresses JJ's cheek with her hand, before nuzzling her nose with the blonde's and then kisses her softly._

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try to post on the weekend, but no promises! And I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes (as always) but I had to write this really quick!**

 **-S xxx :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello hello! So, what's up? I heard there's an update today :D**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 8:**

The next morning, JJ walks towards the kitchen. It's only 6 am and her phone only goes off at 6:30. Obviously, last night she didn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about what happened.

She knows she shouldn't have snapped at her fiancée, but the way she said it... The blonde knows that the profiler didn't mean to upset her, but she can't help it.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when she hears the front door opening and dark brown hair moving, like if Emily is getting out. _Wait... What? Is she actually leaving?_ JJ starts to race from the stairs towards the small hall between the kitchen and the living room. From the top of the stairs, she has a good angle towards the front door.

"Wait, Emily!" She shouts, jumping the last two steps. The brunette looks at her.

"What?" Annoyance, yet hurt, is present on her voice. Tiredness covering her face and her eyes are almost like... Dead.

"Where are you going? It's not time for you to get up yet." The blonde says.

"Well, I thought it was obvious." Emily glances at herself towards the mirror that lives beside the door. She has her dark hair in a high ponytail, her running shorts and her tank top, as well as her sport sneakers show that she's probably going out for a run.

"Oh, yeah, well..." JJ is blushing. She's embarassed because it is really obvious where the brunette is going and what she's going to do. But she's kinda hot too. "Are you going to run in those shorts?" She asks.

"Uhm... Yes. Why? What's the problem with these shorts?" Emily asks, puzzled.

"Well, they're..." JJ runs her hand in the air, up and down the profiler's legs. "Too short."

"Are you serious?" Emily chuckles, obviously not very amused. "JJ, I always run with these." She points to her shorts.

"Nu-uh! You only run with those when I'm with you. You usually wear the others when you're going to run alone."

"The others are dirty and washing!" Emily crosses her arms in front of chest, a sign that she's getting really annoyed.

"Oh, so now they're dirty? You know damn well why you only wear those when I'm with you. You know they get me all hot!" JJ shouts.

"But it's the truth!" Emily snaps right back. Before the blonde can voice her thoughts, the taller woman continues. "You know what? I really don't have time for your things. You get all mad for nothing! Then all happy because of something stupid! Later, you get all jeaulous because of absolutly nothing! I'm going to run with these shorts! I'll see you at work! Have a nice day." And with that, she closes the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" JJ opens the door. "So, getting happy because of something stupid, uhn?"

"Precisly!" Emily almost shouts.

"Well, if you think our engagement is something stupid, than take this shit with you!" JJ throws her ring to the ground before slamming the door.

Emily stares at the ring. On the ground. All alone. Without love. Without life. Just like her heart.

At 7 o'clock, the elevator's doors open, showing the almost empty bullpen.

JJ sighs, running her hand through her hair before putting on her media liaison face. The one that says 'don't piss me off!'.

"Morning, JJ." Hotch says, passing by her with some files on his hands.

"Morning." She says, never taking her eyes off of the closed doors of her office. Hotch stares at her back, the only thing he can see. "Don't profile me." She warns. Dark brows raise. "And don't try to tell me you weren't." Another warning.

"Sometimes I really don't know how she never became a profiler." Rossi mumbles, patting Hotch's shoulder while passing by him.

The next hour the only thing you could see was people almost running from one side to the other on the bullpen. Phones ringing. People almost shouting to try and talk to the others on the other side of the line.

"Wow! What the hell is going on?" Morgan asks, getting out of the elevator, only to feel someone bumping against him.

"Mondays." Emily simply says, walking towards her desk.

Sitting on her chair, she feels eyes on her. "What?" She asks annoyed, never taking her eyes off of the file in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Reid asks.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"I think someone didn't get fun last night." Morgan winks, nudging his shoulder agains Reid's.

"And I think someone needs to take care of his own business." Emily says.

"Ouch!" Morgan mumbles, sitting on Reid's desk.

"Hey! Get your butt off of my files!" The genius shouts.

"Great! Everyone is showing such a love towards me today." The dark man says sarcastically, sitting in his own chair.

"I can show you love, if that's what you want, hot stuff." Says a perky voice behind him.

"Geez! Baby girl, you scared the hell outta me!" The profiler says, putting a hand in his chest.

"Well, I thought you liked surprises. Especially if it was me." Garcia pouts.

"Of course I do, beautiful. You just have to warn me sometimes."

"And here I thought you were tough and strong. The guy that could survive any situation." Rossi jokes, walking towards the youger profiler and sitting on his files.

"And what is wrong with you people today? You are sitting on my files!" Reid complains, causing everybody to chuckle. Except Emily.

Rossi nods towards the brunette woman, a silent question to which Morgan responds. "She might be in that time of the month." He winks.

"Or she can be just tired of all of you and your stupid habit of getting your noses where they don't belong." Emily remarks, never stopping from writing on the first file of that day.

"Ouch." Reid mumbles.

"We are just worried. JJ came in with that very same face." Rossi tries to defend.

"Oh, really? And what kind of face is that?" Emily asks, finally stopping her writing and looking towards the older man.

"The one that screams 'don't mess with me, because I'm really pissed and I might kick your ass if you push me' kind of face."

"Then why don't you just follow what your profile says and shut the hell up and let the others do their work?" Dark brown eyes lock onto concerned brown.

"Okay, we get it. But if you two need to talk..." Rossi throws his hands in front of his face and starts walking towards his office. The other three persons look at each others before their eyes land on the woman profiler. Before any of them can open their mouths, a voice says from afar.

"Why aren't you doing your job?" Hotch asks from his office door. Immediatly, Morgan opens a file while Reid keeps writing and Garcia all but runs towards her lair. Emily isn't too concern because she was already doing her job.

Around 1pm, Morgan closes his fifth file and sighs. "These psycopaths are getting worse every fucking day."

"Did you know that-" Reid is cut off by a piece of paper touching his face before landing on the floor.

"Shut up." Emily warns, before closing her eleventh file.

Trying to rescue the embarassed younger profiler, Morgan opens his mouth. "Hey, kid. Why don't you come with me grabbing something to eat?" The genius only nods before closing his tenth file. "Why don't you come with us, princess?"

"Not hungry." Comes the dry reply.

"Okay then..." Morgan mumbles, before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the elevator. Reid following him, not two feet behind.

"I think she and JJ are having some issues." The younger of the two says.

"Really?" Morgan asks sarcastically.

Emily sighs before finally reading the first line of her twelfth file. _Samantha Oregon, 30 years old, killed in her house. Unknown weapon. Sings of strangulation and rape. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. American. Joanna Huff, 32 years old, killed in her house. Unknown weapon. Sings of stranglation and rape. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. American. Wendy Osment, 33 years old, killed in her house. Unknown weapon. Sings of strangulation and rape. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. American._

The profiler looks at the photos and her heart almost stops beating. These women could be JJ's sisters. _Oh, dear God._ She sighs and runs her hands through her hair.

"Everything okay, sugar?" Garcia asks, making the brunette jump.

"Seriously, why don't you ever say that you're here?" Complains the taller woman with a hand on her left side of her chest.

"You didn't answear my question." Says the analyst, sitting on the desk. She glances towards the open file and gasps. "Oh, my God! Those could be Jayje's sisters!"

"Exactly what I thought." Mumbles Emily.

"Oh, sweet cheeks. You know that she's right there." Garcia points towards the closed doors of the liaison's office. "Why don't you go and ask her to go with you to that deli on the corner of the 3th? You know how much she loves that one."

"Yes, I do. But I'm not hungry." The perky analyst knows that she lost her appetite and not just because of the photos.

"What's going on with the two of you lately? You two used to come here with smiles bigger than your faces. And lets be honest, the tired faces you both had wasn't because of the arguments you had." The soft voice of the blonde makes Emily talk about what happened.

A few minutes later, a very sad profiler and a very concern analyst are hugging.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry about that. Have you tried to talk to her about what happened?" Garcia asks softly.

"Of course. But she didn't care." Emily plays with her watch. A birthday gift from her... Fiancée? Girlfriend? Lover? She doesn't know anymore what they are.

"Don't you _dare_ thinking about that!" Emily looks confused at the analyst. "I might not know you as much as JJ does, but I'm still your friend. I can read that expression you have right now, Emily Prentiss. She's still your fiancée. She's still your lover. She's still the other mother of your beautiful not-in-blood son! And she sure as hell stills in love with you. You two are meant to be together. You _have_ to be together. Otherwise, I'll stop to believe in real and true love and I don't want to do that!" Pausing for a few seconds to regain her breath, the blonde continues.

"Emily, sweetie, I know it might be hard. But I also know that the two of you love each other more than life itself! And I also know that JJ is thinking about the same things that you are now. She loves you. You love her. You both love Henry and he loves you both. The two of you are his mothers. That little boy have seen the two of you more times in hospitals than at home. He saw his daddy leave what he used to call home because JJ chose to follow her heart and be with you. You decided to buy a house for the three of you because you love them. Don't let some stupid understatement destroy what you two fought too much for." She kisses the brunette's cheek before getting up. "I'll get Henry tonight and you'll prepare something for the two of you." She held up her hand to stop the older woman from speaking. "No arguments!"

"You really are something else, Penelope Garcia." Emily smiles for the first time in two days.

"I know!" They chuckle. "You deserve to be happy, Em. And I know that JJ and Henry are the only ones capable of giving that happiness." With that, the blonde turns on her green heels and walks towards her lair.

Emily thinks about what Penelope told her and decides to do a small surprise to her _fiancée_.

A few minutes later, Emily finishes her thirteenth file and takes a deep breath before walking towards JJ's office. Knocking lightly on the doors, she heard an annoyed 'What?!'.

"JJ? Can I come in?" She asks softly.

"What do you want, Agent Prentiss?" Hearing the blonde call her that, made her hot yet slightly hurt. The profiler opens the door, enters the office, and closes the dark wooden door.

"Listen to me, and you better listen good." She starts, roughly closing the file that JJ was writing. "You are going home earlier, you are going to put on a very sexy dress and then we are going out."

"Have you lost your mi-" JJ is cut off by lips roughly crashing towards her own.

"I fucking love you. You fucking love me. We have a beautiful son and a home. And tonight, I'm going to take you out and then we're going home and I'll show you just how much I love you and your body. Do you understand, Agent Jareau?" She locks her eyes with blue eyes, that are darker than usual.

The only reply she got was a nod.

"Good. I'm getting out at 6 and at 7 I wanna hear you entering our home. Henry will stay with Garcia for tonight." And with that, the profiler is gone.

 **A/N: Soooooo? Tell me your thoughts!**

 **-S xxx :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, guys! Well, let's just** _ **finally**_ **read the Jemily date, yay!**

 **Okay, okay, I'm okay...**

 **Let's read!**

 **Chapter 9:**

True to her word, Emily left the FBI building at 5:10pm. She knows how hard the traffic in DC is, but since she doesn't lives that far away from it, she knows how long her ride is going to last. She gathers her things, says 'goodbye' to her team mates and heads towards the blonde's office. She knocks once and doesn't wait for an answear. Instead, she opens the door and enters the small office. She finds her fiancée bent over, trying to get a stack of files off of the ground.

"What the..." JJ's words die on her mouth seeing that it's just Emily. "Didn't anyone teach you to wait for an answear when you knock?" She asks trying to sound annoyed, but the truth is... She loves when Emily gets like this. All dominant and serious, yet the softest and cutest thing ever.

"Yes, they did. But you should already know that I don't like to follow stupid rules, and since this is my fiancée's office, I find that quite stupid." She grabs the blonde's waist and pushes her against the desk. JJ is so shocked by the action that she can't do anything but stop breathing. "And now, I'm gonna kiss you and leave." She's a woman of word, so she crashes her lips with the blondes and kisses her. Deeply. Very very deeply. Recieving a very good moan of acceptence from the smaller woman.

When the kiss ends, they're both breathless. Although Emily doesn't show how that kiss turned her on, the blonde can see those dark brown orbs getting darker with desire. With a smirk, JJ grabs the brunette's ass and squeezes it hard, before leaving a light smack on it.

Emily can't believe how hot she got with just the kiss and JJ's actions. It's just so... Different from other times. Not that she's complaining about any of them.

"Are you going home now, baby?" JJ asks with her smirk still on.

"Hmm-hmm." Emily nods. "But you better get your sweet little and totally hot ass at home at exactly 7. If not..." She proves her treat with a nibble on the blonde's lower lip and a pull of blonde hair, exposing the throat of her fiancée. JJ gasps, shocked by it.

It's amazing to JJ how her lover can change from one person to another. It's crazy.

It's such a turned on.

Emily doesn't give time to the blonde to react before kissing the throat of the love of her life. She kisses it, then sucks hard but not enough to leave a mark on the incredibly rapid pulse point, finishing with sinking her teeth from the jaw line to the beginning of her chest. "You better be ready for me, hon, because tonight, is going to be one of the most remarkable nights of your life." Then, the profiler is gone, leaving a breathless media liaison on the edge of the desk.

"Fuck..."

Emily walks past her colleagues with a huge smug grin on her face, winking at Morgan when she passed by his desk, recieving a very excited 'Go get some, princess!'. "Oh, I plan to." Never stopping her walk.

At exactly 6pm, JJ leaves her office in a hurry. Running against a very surpised Garcia.

"Wow! Where's the fire, kitten?" She asks.

"Pen, I _really_ need to go. I'm sorry." Barely did Garcia know that the 'fire' was inside JJ's body, thanks to a very hot brunette profiler that decided to send her a selfie of a very naked Emily protecting her breasts with her arm and her already shaved center not showing much, but JJ already knows what it's there. Emily decided to shave her pubic hairs just the way she knows the blonde loves.

"Okay..." Was the only reply she could actually understand. The other being something about Henry and Garcia's house.

JJ rushes towards the front door of hers and Emily's house. She's met with silence. "Emily?" She calls, putting her keys in the drawer on the cabinet on the right side of the door.

"I'm in the bedroom." The reply comes slow and calm through the baby monitor. "You can use the bathroom and Henry's bedroom." A small pause. "Everything's ready for you, babe." The way the brunette said those words makes the blonde's head spin in a very good way. To anyone, it would look like those words were just that, just words, but JJ knows that those same words have a second meaning. A meaning that talks about what's going to happen between them tonight.

JJ goes to their son's bedroom. The blonde is met with a very tight and short blue dress on the bed, with the makeup on its side, black high heels on the floor and a set of black lace lingerie. A smirk spreads across the blonde's face, she knows that her fiancée loves seeing her in tight clothes and lace lingerie. JJ decided to follow the rules and dresses it fast, looking forward to what is going to happen next. Suddenly, a voice comes through the bedroom's door.

"Are you being a good girl, Jennifer?" Again, that same low and calm tone. The one that they both know its meaning. "Are you being my girl?" The brunette purrs.

"And how's your girl?" JJ asks a little breathless with heavy eyes.

"Oh, my girl? She's a really good girl." JJ can see the smirk on the other woman's lips growing. "She does everything I tell her to do, because she knows that if she's a good girl, she'll recieved something she likes very very much." The tone never changing.

"My God, Emily. The things you do to me..." JJ mumbles, running her hands through her face.

"So, are you my girl, Jennifer?" JJ groans.

"Yes. God, you bet your life that I'm your girl." Emily's breathing has becoming a little heavy too, though she's not showing it.

"Good girl." JJ can hear the smile. "So, get ready fast. I'm looking forward to what we're going to do next." And with that, the profiler keeps her way to which JJ doesn't know where but she can hear the heels sound getting lower.

"My God..." The blonde mumbles. Sure, Emily loves to tease her, that's a fact that has been proven a lot of times before. But this? This was totally a new level. Although JJ is looking forward to what is going to happen next, she's also a little nervous. She can't help it.

While JJ was getting ready, Emily prepared the rest for when they come back from the restaurant. She grabbed a few candles and put them around the tub, petals on the floor and bed. She then walked towards the kitchen, where she's been writing the notes to JJ. Now, she's sitting on the couch, waiting for the beauty upstairs.

She hears the door opening and quickly walks towards the stairs, waiting for the blonde to come down. As soon as they laid eyes on each other, they became breathless.

 _She's gorgeous_. They both think. Emily is the first to recover and quickly grabs the blonde's ass and kisses her deeply. A moan is heard but none of them knows who he belongs to. They don't actually care.

 **A/N: Okay, let's call it a part 1, shall we? :D I'm a teaser, I know xD**

 **-S xxx**


	10. Sorry :

Hey guys! Please don't kill me!

I'm so so so so soooooo very sorry for stopping posting :( I swear, it was horrible not writing as well :'(

But, like I usually say, life sucks sometimes and mine just went through a fucked up phase.

I'll keep on posting, I just can't say any dates :/

Love always,

-xxx Sara


End file.
